Dónde está tu corazón
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Lo extrañaba, soñaba seguido con esos ojos grises llenos de vida, escuchaba su canto en sus sueños, despertaba agitado buscando su calor. A veces mientras dormía incluso creía estar aún en la habitación subterránea... Oneshot No.6 Nezumi x Shion.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de No.6 son obra de Atsuko Asano.

**Personajes: **Shion y Nezumi.

**ADVERTENCIA: Shonen ai.**

**SPOILER: **Final de las novelas y el anime.

* * *

**Dónde está tu corazón.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba despacio por las calles de la ciudad, el atardecer caía pintando el cielo de colores rojos y naranjas. Una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente y acariciaba su piel, cambió de dirección con el viento, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran.

Parpadeó cuando por fin se detuvo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que terminó en aquel sitio sin siquiera pensarlo. Ahí fue la última vez que vio a Nezumi.

Lo seguía esperando, cada día, en cada momento, con cada tormenta, Shion seguía esperando.

Lo extrañaba, soñaba seguido con esos ojos grises llenos de vida, escuchaba su canto en sus sueños, despertaba agitado buscando su calor. A veces mientras dormía incluso creía estar aún en la habitación subterránea, compartiendo cama con Nezumi, brindándose calor mutuamente. Shion sonrió, hasta sus patadas nocturnas le hacían falta.

Era difícil vivir sin corazón, lo que latía y bombeaba sangre en su cuerpo no era más que un órgano, su verdadero corazón, el que descubrió poseer ocho años atrás estaba con Nezumi.

Tsukiyo se asomó por su camisa, acarició su cabecita contra su cuello, como consolándolo en silencio.

—Lo sé. También lo extrañas.

El ratoncito saltó de su cuerpo corriendo por el camino, tal vez de vuelta con su madre, había estado inquieto desde el día anterior. Igual que él.

Ayudar en la reconstrucción lo mantenía distraído, motivado por sus promesas a Safu y al doctor, y a todos los que cayeron víctimas de la ciudad parásita.

Sin embargo había otro motivo que lo impulsaba a seguir, a soportar su ausencia, a combatir su nostalgia... Quería que cuando Nezumi regresara viera el cambio en la ciudad, lo que había luchado por construir, ver a los humanos siendo humanos, no una falsa utopía, sino una realidad.

El viento sopló con fuerza y su corazón palpitó en resonancia, la sensación estaba ahí de nuevo.

—Nezumi— murmuró al viento —Estás aquí ¿cierto?

—Tardo bastante en darse cuenta su majestad.

La voz preciosa sacudió cada parte de su ser, era ese tono que usaba cuando sonreía sarcásticamente mientras se burlaba de él.

Se volteó observando al joven apoyado en un árbol. Ahí estaba esa mirada gris que amaba, calmada y tranquila, pero como siempre brillando de pura vitalidad.

Vitalidad que recorrió su cuerpo, llevando una oleada de alegría por todo su ser, haciéndolo sentir más vivo en un segundo que los últimos cuatro años sin él.

—Has estado en la ciudad desde ayer.

— ¿Lo sabías? — dijo divertido, sin molestarse en aparentar sorpresa.

—Por supuesto— desde la mañana del día anterior, su alma se sacudió, lo presentía, pero no quiso formar esperanzas.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

Se encogió de hombros —En un principio pensé en buscarte, pero si querías esconderte no había forma de encontrarte, además...

— ¿Además?

—He estado deseando tanto verte que pensé que finalmente había enloquecido.

Nezumi contuvo una risa —No has cambiado nada.

—Estoy más alto— dijo orgulloso.

Shion se enderezó bien para demostrarlo, pero Nezumi contraatacó desperezándose del árbol, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, se veía más fuerte que antes, y sobre todo...

— ¿Lo ves? — Comentó divertido ante la mirada de Shion —Sigo siendo más alto.

Dos criaturas diminutas saltaron de la superfibra que aun cargaba, aunque Shion podría jurar que no era la misma de cuatro años atrás. Los ratones subieron por su cuerpo hasta su hombro donde chillaron alegres.

— ¡Cravat! ¡Hamlet! — los acarició sonriendo feliz.

Al igual que Tsukiyo estaban más viejos, pero sus ojos color uva aún relucían un brillo de inteligencia.

—Los he extrañado chicos.

—Han estado insoportables últimamente.

Cerca del cuello de Nezumi, Shion notó el mote negro.

—Tsukiyo— entonces comprendió —Ya veo, ahí es donde fuiste.

Nezumi acarició también al ratón junto a él, un acto inconsciente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shion no podía apartar la vista, cautivado por cada gesto de Nezumi, ensimismado en su mirada, su sonrisa... en todo él.

Nezumi de repente lo miró y su expresión cambió a una medio irritada.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

¡Oh! Era cierto, las lágrimas cálidas corrían por sus mejillas sin haberse dado cuenta. Se apresuró a secarse el rostro, detestando que Nezumi lo viera en ese estado nada más al regresar.

—Es sólo que... — enjugó el llanto mirándolo —Te he extrañado demasiado.

Nezumi llevó una mano a su rostro, sin poder reprimir un suspiro.

—Definitivamente no has cambiado nada. Soltando esa clase de cosas sin más.

A pesar de sus palabras su mirada era cálida, los hermosos ojos grises lo hechizaban como antaño, como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Nunca te lo dije antes, pero sabes yo— continúo Shion acercándose —Amo tu mirada.

Nezumi no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo sin expresión. Ese chico parecía estar peor, o en realidad el tiempo lejos lo había hecho perder la costumbre de escuchar sus vergonzosas declaraciones. No, simplemente nunca se acostumbraría a ello.

Se aproximó a Shion y alzó la mano acariciando su cabello. Si era cuestión de confesiones ¿debía decirle lo mucho que amaba su cabello?

Shion sonrió entendiendo lo que él no decía. —Por eso decidí dejarlo de este color, tú dijiste que te gustaba mas así.

Se quedaron de pie, mirándose, recorriendo cada rasgo del otro, tratando de compensar el tiempo de ausencia.

—Nezumi.

—Mm.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a verme en cuánto llegaste?

—Quería ver— le dijo soltando su cabello —Lo que habías logrado en este tiempo.

Nezumi vio a un lado, contemplando una parte de la ciudad.

—Hay basura en algunas calles, prostitutas, mendigos y ladrones. Todos viviendo en la misma ciudad con la gente honorable y trabajadora.

—Hay hambre y enfermos, tratamos de dar solución a los problemas, pero siempre surgen más. Estamos construyéndolo poco a poco, aunque no creo que este mal. No buscamos esconder lo que es doloroso a la vista, ni construir otra falsa utopía. No volveremos a comentar los mismos errores, ya no es una ciudad parásita, es una ciudad...

—Real— interrumpió Nezumi terminando su idea —No dije que estuviera mal. La gente ríe y llora, comete errores y aprende de ellos, o simplemente decide seguir cometiéndolos. Están siendo humanos. Ya no se tapan los ojos y oídos a lo que no les gusta o les incómoda.

Shion sintió una gran cantidad de emociones agolpar su interior, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas, al parecer aun era débil.

—Shion— Nezumi se arrodilló frente a él. — ¿Qué va mal?

—No puedes... — comenzó mirando bajo —No puedes desaparecer de nuevo.

Alzó la mirada, y estiró las manos sosteniendo los brazos de Nezumi.

—Yo, no podría soportar que te marches otros cuatro años más. Nunca volví a cerrar mi ventana, el cerrojo nunca esta puesto. Cada día de lluvia, cada frase de los libros que continúe leyendo... Nezumi, todo es blanco y negro cuando no estás. Puede que seas fuerte y yo no sea más que una carga para ti pero...

Los labios de Nezumi sellaron los suyos, deteniendo el resto de sus palabras. Era un beso más apasionado que el último que se dieron, con mas sentimiento y logrando estremecer su cuerpo entero.

Nezumi se apartó sonriendo.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, te juré que nos volveríamos a ver y aquí estoy. No tienes que llorar idiota.

— ¿Te quedarás?

Nezumi resopló jalándole un mechón de cabello.

—Si digo que no te pondrás a llorar de nuevo ¿no es verdad?

—Entonces ¿es un sí?

—Sólo temporalmente recuerda que somos dif...

Fue el turno de Nezumi de dejar la frase a medio camino. El beso de Shion era un efímero contacto de labios, pero con tanto sentimiento como el suyo.

Cuando Shion se apartó, lo miraba con su expresión inocente y noble.

— ¿Y eso?

—Un beso de bienvenida.

Nezumi sonrió poniéndose de pie.

— ¿No has estado practicando? Tus besos siguen siendo igual de simples.

Shion lo siguió haciendo un mohín avergonzado.

—No tienes que resaltarlo.

Nezumi sonrió aún mas mirando el cielo oscuro, había descubierto después de su tiempo fuera que sí tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Después de todo, su corazón siempre estaría con Shion.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Vi el anime el domingo, y para éste viernes ya me había leído las novelas, empezado el manga. Y realmente necesitaba reunirlos.

Esta de mas decir, que me cautivo la historia, la relación tan especial de ellos me obsesiono y no había forma de que no hiciera un oneshot.

Gracias a quienes lean y a quienes se tomen el tiempo de comentar.


End file.
